


Drips, Dribbles and Drabbles

by blackamberwolf



Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Iron Man - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, NCIS, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackamberwolf/pseuds/blackamberwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just my spot for incomplete or unused ideas. Feel free to take one and run with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was with a heavy heart that Tony got on the plane. He had wanted things to work out so badly and tried so hard, yet after everything that had happened Gibbs had just dumped his stuff on his old desk after coming back from Mexico. Tony could no longer deal with Ziva's disrespect or Mcgee's "you're NOT Gibbs, stop trying to be!" as well as Abbey's trainee label. 

He had turned in his resignation to the director two weeks ago and was heading to Italy to see his grandfather while he took a step back and tried to relearn who Anthony Dinozzo was and not who Tony 'Very Special Agent' Dinozzo used to be.

Tony sat on the bench under the willow tree in the graveyard, speaking to the stone. "Hey grandma, sorry for not speaking to you for a while but things have been hectic lately. I just resigned from NCIS and don't know what I am going to do just yet. I think I need to go see grandpa soon and it might just be time for me to talk to Reborn about joining the family business."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, c'mon don't you do this to me dammit! Breath! Breath you sonofabitch, breath!" Rhodey was near sobbing as he kept working on Tony. Suddenly Tony started to cough and spit up water. Rhodey grabbed Tony and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Thank God you're alive, you're alive Tony! Don't you ever do that to me again, don't make me watch you die ever again! Got it?''


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo woke up with his fist stuffed in his mouth to keep himself from screaming. It was a dream, it was all just a dream. His name was Bilbo Baggins not Loki and he did not just fall off of a bridge made of rainbows after his father rejected him. He was nineteen years old, sixteen years away from his majority not many millennia old and he had certainly never born children!

He slowly got up and went to put on water for tea. With an unconscious snap of his fingers he lit the fire then stopped and stared, horrified at what he had done. No hobbit had such magic and for him to have it meant he was no hobbit.


	4. Magic

It was as Loki sat by the fire that he heard the words. 

"the best way to describe the difference between having magic and BEING magic is this. I have hair, it grows with me and is part of me put it would not truly hurt me to loose my hair. On the other hand I was born a human, lived my whole life as human and I will die a human and no matter what else happens to me I AM human. I think that is something Oden never took the time to learn. you can change WHO you are but never what you are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always worried Booth that someday Bones would find out.

It had always worried Seeley Booth that one day Temperance would find out about his past. It was unlikely, almost impossible, he was human again after all. Still sometimes he could not help but worry that one day she would find out about vampires and demons and magic. 

That one day she would find out that he used to be known as Angel.

And with Spike and Xander in town the odds had just gone way up.


End file.
